


Down With the Sickness

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water that looks like blood and a hungry-in-the-best-ways Jason is possibly the most ideal sort of thing Damian could indulge in, in a single night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With the Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon came to me on Tumblr about Damian and Jason fucking in a bathtub because they saw a video of a red bathbomb that made the water look like blood.
> 
> And here we are.
> 
> I also listened to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack the whole time I was writing so... hence the title.

Damian sighed, head tipped back as he straddled one of Jason’s large thighs. Jason’s hand was between his legs, two fingers thrusting lazily into his body, the bottle of lube left on the edge of the large tub. Every time Damian shifted, the overly warm water sloshed around them, dyed red from the bath bomb Jason had surprised Damian, after convincing him they should take a bath.

 

Damian had been skeptical, at first. It seemed pointless, why did he need the water colored? He feared he would leave his bath covered in glitter like Stephanie and Tim- and even Dick- had, in the past. And he was not a fan-

 

But he had watched as Jason held the bath bomb in his hand, submerged under the water, and the steaming liquid began to darken, tendrils of this gorgeous red spreading like a sweet sort of infection, until it looked like a bath fit for Erzsebet Bathory. And something about that idea made Damian’s belly go tight, some part of him that still clung to a trickle of his old blood thirst.

 

Damian let his mouth fall open, his hands playing through the water now, rubbing up Jason’s chest. The older smirked, watched Damian carefully lift his head as his hands roamed over Jason’s neck, up his jaw.

 

He opened his mouth, when Damian’s wet fingers slid along his lips, sucked down in and held Damian’s stare as he ran his tongue over them. Damian shivered, clutching around Jason’s fingers- wondered if the water tasted different. Rivets of red were running down Jason’s jaw and neck, over his chest, droplets clinging to the rings in his nipples.

 

Damian dragged his eyes back up, caught Jason’s stare as his fingers were released, and he pulled Jason’s lower lip down, removing them from his mouth. Jason’s eyes felt like fire, this kind of primal burning metal that radiated right down into Damian’s core. Made him want to be torn apart. Made him want to be a damn offering to Jason.

 

He could muse on the fact that he fell so easily into wanting to worship Jason later. Tomorrow. Never.

 

Jason’s fingers twisted again, before pulling out, leaving Damian whining. He hated the brief emptiness between when he had his lover’s fingers, and when he got his cock. Jason chuckled, leaning forward and hooking an arm around Damian, licking a trail of water that he left himself from the movement on Damian’s chest. “You ready?” he asked, placing a soft kiss to the hollow of Damian’s ribs. Damian could only nod in response, reaching out for the lube and holding the bottle between two fingers, offering it out like Jason shouldn’t have needed to ask.

 

Damian was always ready for him. And the warm water helped, kept his muscles relaxed and his body sweetly humming. Jason snatched up the bottle, turning it over and pouring a copious amount of lube into his hand- to compensate for the fact that the water was going to wash most of it away. He set the bottle back down, attempting to fist his hand as he submerged it, before stroking his slick fist along his own cock.

 

The only drawback to the colored water was that Damian couldn’t see. And he loved seeing Jason’s cock within the man’s own fist, because Jason knew how to touch himself, knew what he liked, and he never hid that. Even if it was just those few strokes to get himself ready for Damian, there was a sureness to his strokes that made Damian’s own cock ache.

 

As it was, now. Jason hand fondled him somewhat before sinking his fingers into him, but for the most part Damian’s cock had been ignored. It ached now, the water rushing against it with every movement Damian made only making it worse.

 

“Come here,” Jason said, when he pulled his hand free, shifting his hips. Damian lifted his leg, went from stradling one thigh to Jason’s lap, reaching into the water himself to grasp at Jason’s cock. It always made him shudder, how thick Jason was in his hand, the fact that his body could open up and take so much into him-

 

Damian sucked on his tongue, lifting up more, as Jason’s arms outstretched along the tub, and lowered himself slowly. He gasped, eyes going wide, as a tremble ran through his thighs- the stretch ached, but in this dangerously good way, because of all the promise behind it.

 

He liked that Jason hadn’t gotten a third finger in him, that the final push came from his cock instead. And Jason- gods be damned, he was watched with those eyes, looking so damn calm, like Damian’s body wasn’t a sort of fiery hell he descended into on a nightly basis and lost his mind in. His lips curved into a smirk as Damian whimpered, before he finally settled completely in Jason’s lap, his cock nestled inside him.

 

Jason inclined his head, watching the shallow breaths Damian was taking, before he leaned forward, nuzzled against his neck and kissed his pulse. “Deep breath, mi amor,” he whispered, one arm sliding around Damian’s waist to help hold him steady, “I can’t have you blacking out on me. Am I too much?”

 

Damian sucked in a breath, until his lungs burned with it, and held. He shook his head, felt his belly flipping, as his fingers flexed and he reached up, grasped at Jason’s biceps. “Never enough,” he whispered on his exhale, and felt his body beginning to relax.

 

Jason chuckled, sucking at his pulse. Lazy, at first, until it turned to a sting, a burn, and Damian shifting- giving a sharp gasp as Jason’s cock jostled inside him, as he knew he was going to bruise. In the morning the entire family would see and know exactly who Damian had spent his night with.

 

Not that they didn’t know. Jason wasn’t subtle, wasn’t interested in being subtle- and Damian liked that.

 

Jason’s mouth moved to the sensitive skin just under Damian’s jaw, nipping once, before he moved to his ear. “Respira tranquilo,” Jason whispered, “inhale again, Damian.”

 

Damian did, inhaled slowly and held for a moment, before exhaling again. His body was beginning to buss, the tension melting away, his belly warm and liquid-like. The way Jason’s tongue rolled so easily into Spanish didn’t help- and as much as Damian liked to tease him for his Arabic being clumsy, he swore Jason was meant for Spanish far more than he was for English.

 

“I- I want to move,” Damian whispered, and Jason leaned back, unhooking his arm and stretching them out again along the tub’s edge.

 

“Then move, little bat.”

 

Jason’s eyes were daring him, and Damian loved the silent challenge they always issued. He dug his knees into the bottom of the tub, pushing himself up, feeling Jason’s cock sliding halfway out of his ass- before he eased back down, taking it back in. The water sloshed around them, echoing in the otherwise silent bathroom. It felt like the world must have dropped off, outside that room, with how utterly silent it was.

 

“Hnn,” Damian managed, as he lifted himself again, and Jason, he just kept watching, not touching, not helping. “You won’t touch me?”

 

Jason licked his lips. “Not yet,” he offered, even as his hands gripped the tub, and Damian knew he was resisting, that at least he made it hard for Jason to keep his self control. He pushed himself up again, sliding down harder now, the ache in his body subsiding, replaced by that need to have Jason fill him more, to hear Jason groaning out his name.

 

Damian reached out, got his hands on Jason’s shoulders, watched the water from them trickling down his arms and chest as he gripped, riding him faster, setting the sort of rhythm he thought Jason might break for. Desperate and hard and making Damian’s cock bob and smack his own belly on occasion, the water moving around them, slapping the sides of the tub.

 

And Jason just kept staring with those eyes and that god-like smirk.

 

“Todd,” Damian breathed, squeezing around his cock purposefully- and watched that pretty mouth slide open. “Touch me, dammit.”

 

“I will,” Jason promised, his knuckles going white from his grip on the tub. “Patience, Damian.”

 

As if Jason could be one to talk about patience.

 

Damian gritted his teeth, shoved himself down on Jason’s cock harder. He was panting now, his thighs shaking- and a part of him hated that he knew he’s come just like this, without a single touch to his cock. Because Jason filled him to the point of bursting and always rubbed every nerve in just the right way.

 

Add to it the comfort of the still warm water all around them. And the fact that Jason looked like a god of war, drenched and red and gorgeous and feral yet stoic, and Damian-

 

Damian swore this was a dream. It had to be.

 

“Todd, Todd I-” Damian licked his lips, swallowed down another whine, before he cursed, the Arabic falling from his tongue like air. “I want to come.”

 

“Already?” Jason grinned, pushing up to meet Damian as he slammed himself down on his body. “That didn’t take long.” He leaned forward, still studying Damian through thick lashes, against the dark hair that fell into his forehead, broken by that shock of white-

 

A reminder to Damian that Jason had seen the other side, too. That Lazarus Blood ran in his veins and in a way, Jason felt like his damn birthright.

 

Damian let his mouth fall open, keening as his body shook. He was there, he was right there-

 

And that was when Jason finally moved. Finally hooked one arm around his waist and reached down, closing his other hand around Damian’s cock. He gave it a squeeze, stroking quickly, and Damian let out a shout, fucking Jason’s fist as he came up on each lift of his thighs, before slamming back down on his cock-

 

And then tipping back, so damn far he would have fallen, if Jason hadn’t held him, body seizing up tight around Jason. Damian trembled, babbling through his orgasm, Todd and small pleas of joy in Arabic, as his cum spread out among the red water, over Jason’s fist.

 

Disappearing, like another offering.

 

Jason grinned, wicked and toothy like a demon, and Damian hadn’t even caught his breath when the older was suddenly lifting him up, forcing him off his cock. Damian gasped, was turned and shoved against the opposite end of the tub. His arms outstretched over the lib as water splashed onto the floor, and Damian clutched desperately at the tub, wet hands sliding. “Todd?” he gasped, as Jason lifted up, grabbed his hips, and was yanking him back, driving back into him like he was rabid.

 

Damian’s scream echoed off the damn walls.

 

His hands scrambled along the smooth porcelain, as Jason’s fingers felt like they’d bruise. His thrusts were so hard that each had water sloshing out of the tub- forced it to swell up towards Damian’s chest, splash along his back. Left rivets of gorgeous red making their way down his dark skin.

 

“You’re. So. Pretty.” Each word was accentuated by a thrust, and Damian whined, shaking so bad he swore his bones were clacking together. He swore he hadn’t even finished his first orgasm, and Jason was bombarding him with so much sensation he felt like he was going to utterly explode.

 

He panted, mouth falling open, as Jason loomed over him, bent and dug his teeth into his shoulder. Damian felt the skin give and yelped, felt Jason’s breathy chuckle vibrating against his skin. The silent expression of mine was enough to make Damian feel dizzy.

 

He liked when Jason marked him up. The bruises and small bites were always tender the next day- and not only served to show to the world that Damian could make Jason crazy with want- but they were lovely to poke and prod and tease, when Damian was alone.

 

Missing Jason.

 

Jason laved his tongue over the wound, trailing kissed to the back of Damian’s neck. “Can you come again, cariño?” Damian nodded, frantically- and knew that Jason didn’t need to ask. That Jason had known flipping Damian like this, fucking him relentlessly before he’d even recovered from his first orgasm, would bring a second in mere minutes.

 

Damian was predictable- or at least, his body was, to Jason. And Damian couldn’t find a reason to complain about that.

 

Jason eased off him, focused on fucking him harder, his own breaths coming quickly. Damian pushed back, had a good grip on the tub now, staring at the tiles as the red water crept into their cracks, stayed there like a fine blood-outline. He heard Jason’s breaths turn to pants of his name, and god the way Jason said “Damian” always had Damian thinking he had found religion in the simple sound of Jason’s voice.

 

“Beloved,” Damian gasped, arching, the water splashing up to his ribs again, “fuck, Todd- right there.”

 

Jason growled, the sound fading into a whine, as he hit Damian’s prostate hard and Damian clenched up tight around him. Damian saw white, the corners of his vision going fuzzy before the stars hit, and he was throwing his head back, calling out to Jason as his body rhythmically bared down on his cock. His body had nothing left to give, but the dry orgasm was still enough to have Damian losing his breath.

 

He pitched forward, nearly going limp over the edge of the tub, the water dripping off his arms, fingertips, as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like tingling fire, throughout his whole body, and vaguely somewhere in his mind realized Jason had stopped thrusting-

 

But he didn’t think he’s come yet, he hadn’t felt it, hadn’t heard those broken sounds Jason always made when he finally gave in and found release…

 

Damian got his answer to his unasked question, when Jason pulled out, was flipping him for a second time. This time, Damian back smacked against the tub- and it hurt, but it was overridden when Jason moved between his thighs, lifting Damian’s hips and thrusting back into his body.

 

Damian screamed, cried out and squeezed his eyes shut as the corners grew wet. His throat ached, was raw from every cry Jason had torn from him so far. He reached out, clutched desperately at Jason’s arms, nails digging into his biceps, as Jason bent over him, fucked him relentless and raw.

 

“Todd, Todd, f-uck.” Damian arched, the tub digging into his back as he was hanging nearly half out of his, red water dripping from his shoulders, his hair. “Fuck me harder.”

 

Damian would never be sure where that request came from, because he swore he was torn open already, couldn’t feel half of the sensations around him. Just the drive of Jason’s cock against his prostate, the shift of lukewarm water around them, the fact that his cock hurt from hyper-sensitivity and that water alone was enough to drive him crazy-

 

And yet he wanted Jason to break him.

 

Jason growled, bared his teeth and found Damian’s mouth, kissing him desperately as his hips lost all rhythm. Damian pushed his tongue into Jason’s mouth, felt him moaning around him, and knew he was so close- and god, he just wanted Jason gone.

 

“Beloved, please,” Damian whined, as the kiss broke just for Jason to suck in a breath. “Come for me.”

 

Jason shuddered, gave a moan that ended in a broken gasp, a little cry- and he was coming, dropping his face into the crook of Damian’s neck as his hips jerked, then stilled. Damian felt it, felt the shudder passing through Jason, and clutched onto him tighter- wasn’t sure if he was coming again himself or if he just felt so damn good he couldn’t know the difference.

 

When Jason began to relax, Damian went limp. Jason pulled out of his body, let Damian slid down to settle properly in the water, where he leaned heavily back against the tub, panting and staring up at Jason with dazed, jade eyes.

 

“Good?” Jason asked, breathing heavily himself still. Damian smiled, almost sweetly, reaching a hand up out of the water and holding it out, for Jason to lean into, nuzzle at his palm. He kissed Damian’s wrist, as Damian slid lower into the tub, the bite on his shoulder hitting the porcelain and stinging.

 

“I cannot feel anything now,” Damian finally whispered, and Jason laughed. He forced Damian towards one side of the tub, took the time to carefully ease down, tugging Damian to rest between his legs. He leaned back against Jason’s chest, closing his eyes, as Jason’s hand rubbed along his chest and belly in slow, long movements.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

 

Damian kept his smile, licking his lips and nodding once. He let one of his hands rest on Jason’s thigh. “The water is getting cold.”

 

Jason chuckled, leaning in to kiss the back of Damian’s head. “I know, I know. We’ll get out in a minute. If you stand up now you’re going to end up with your face on the bathroom floor.”

 

Damian huffed. “I’ll smack you for the thought that I cannot handle myself post-intimacy later.”

 

“...Because you’re too fucked out and can’t do it now?”

 

“-tt-” Damian squeezed Jason’s thigh as his only answer, and Jason grinned. Damian turned, his other hand grasping Jason’s wrist as his hand rubbed up his body, pulling it up over his throat and chin, to kiss his dripping wet fingers. “This,” he whispered, “was a good idea. We can do it again.”

 

“Glad it’s got your seal of approval, your highness.”

 

Damian flicked his tongue out, teased it over the pads of Jason’s fingers. “Hush or I will ask someone else to take a bath with me next time.”

 

“I asked you to take a bath. Besides,” Jason got both his arms around Damian, squeezing him tightly, “You’d miss me. No one else can do that for you, little bat. Soy el único para ti, mi amor.” Jason kissed his temple now, and Damian sighed, eyes shut as he let himself melt back into Jason.

 

He knew he was  _ right _ , that no one else could learn him the way Jason did, that Jason  _ was _ the only one for him. And truly, he was perfectly content with that.


End file.
